Sweet Surprises
by TattooFairy
Summary: Jubilee gets more than she asked for.....


SWEET SURPRISES: A BIRTHDAY WISH COME TRUE  
  
(X-Men are not my creation, give full credit to Stan Lee. (You can give me applause though :)) So don't try and sue me, I don't have any money. Enjoy and let me know what you think! JC_Lover PS: Due to some requests here is another Jubilee/Wolverine love story, have fun!)  
  
Gambit, Rogue, Wolverine and Jubilee were out one night, celebrating a victory over a brawl with Magneto, just enjoying their drinks. The bar that they were in wasn't very crowded that night, a few drunks, a couple of lovers, and the usual hobo sitting under the tables, fast asleep, never getting the single drink he had always begged for. One of the drunks was sitting alone, and decided it would be funny to throw a spitball at the homeless man. It wasn't what you usually called a 'happy-hour'.   
  
Jubilee ran her hand through her dark hair, knocking the sunglasses off her head.  
  
"Let me, petite." Gambit said, bending over.  
  
The only reason he wanted to bend down to get it was in hopes of getting a glance at Rogues legs. She was wearing a rather form fitting dress that night (with matching gloves), and he seemed to enjoy it. Standing back up he noticed Rogues face.  
  
"Get a good enough glance, sugah?" She asked, making him blush.  
  
Gambit gave Jubilee her sunglasses while Wolverine took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Awful quiet in here, ain't it cajun?" He asked.  
  
"Sho' is. Me tinks everyone gone an' disappeared, nes pas?"  
  
Suddenly a group of rowdy biker guys walked in. Not too pretty, either. They were big, and I don't mean tall, had the big beards, and the leather clothes. What they thought was the leader of the gang turned towards the small group.  
  
"What do you think you're doin' in here, muties?"  
  
"Havin' a good ole time, sugah." Rogue said, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Well, that's going to cause a problem." He said, smiling. In his case, his smile meant half of his teeth.  
  
"Well, if you gotta problem..then I gotta problem, bub." Wolverine said, standing up.  
  
"Now's da time for da real fun to begin', petite." Gambit said, smiling at Jubilee.  
  
The leader of the gang walked up to Rogue and looked her up and down.  
  
"You ain't so bad, baby. Maybe we can make a deal..."  
  
Rogue brought up her hand...right into his face.  
  
"Make a deal with that, baby."   
  
That did it, the whole room became a jumble of fists and fury. Wolverine pulled out his claws, and sliced a chair that had been thrown at him. Jubilee ducked under a really large guy, shooting him in the back with her plasma fireworks.   
  
"Ah guess Ah'm just gonna have ta give ya'll a lesson in manners." Rogue said while three different guys cornered her.  
  
The first one ran directly towards her...big mistake. She picked him up, spun him around like a ragdoll and threw him right back at the others. The stood up and ran off in the other direction.  
  
"What..no good-byes?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
The leader was standing in front of Gambit, his nose bleeding from where Rogue broke it. Gambit spun his pole in front of him.  
  
"Shor' is a bad ting...gettin' beat up by a lady, mon amie."   
  
The rather smelly biker threw a punch at Gambit, missing by inches. He didn't realize what was happening until it was too late, Gambit's pole whacked him upside the head, and then under his feet, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Wolverine was having no problem at all with the 300 pound hairy creature in front of him. The man balled up his fist and was about to hit him.  
  
"Come on, bub. You ain't got anything better?"  
  
The man punched him in the face, breaking every bone in his buffed up hand. He screamed in pain just as Wolverine jumped up into the air, and kicked him head over heals, right onto the hobo. He turned to catch Jubilee picking up a chair and throwing it, along with her charges, right at her challenger. It hit him....in places he would never want to mention again, making Wolverine clasp his legs together mentally.  
  
"That had to hurt."  
  
"Well, that was fun." Jubilee said, walking over to the others.  
Gambit still had the leader on the floor, his pole pointed right at him. Rogue stood next to him, looking down.  
  
"Now, mon amie, I tink you gotta apologize to the lady, nes pas? Or else she could send ya first class to da north pole."  
  
"I...I'm sorry. Please, let me go."  
  
"Apology accepted, sugah. Now, ah suggest you pay the bartender for our drinks, and ah'll call it even."  
  
So the guy paid for the drinks and left. More like ran.   
  
"Well, mon amies, me tinks it's time to be gettin' home."  
  
"Aww, do we have ta? I was just getting warmed up." Jubilee said.  
  
"Professor will get worried, so we have ta get home." Rogue said, standing up.  
  
Wolverine grabbed his coat and Jubilee's, while Gambit helped Rogue on with hers. They all piled into the jeep and took off. Wolverine was driving, so they all decided it was best to put on their seat belts. Jubilee thought that this would be the best time to catch a nap, since it took a half hour to get home.  
  
"She's out like a light. Did the Professor get everythang he said he would?" Rogue asked Gambit.  
  
"Yeah, he should be done by now, chere. I don' tink she'll suspect anyting. At least, I hope not."  
  
They arrived at the mansion at 11:50. Wolverine pulled the car into the garage and parked. They all jumped out and ran inside. A few minutes later Jubilee woke up.  
  
"Hmmmm...wha..where is everyone?" She said, looking around the garage.  
  
She realized where she was and decided to get out of the car. She grabbed her sunglasses off the seat and shut the door behind her. Walking up the small steps and into the house she closed the door behind her. It was so quiet, she started to wonder how long she had been outside asleep. She walked in and noticed a light on in Professor Xavier's office. She didn't hear anything so she decided to go in and see if he was in there. She knocked lightly, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Come in." The familiar voice of Charles Xavier responded.  
  
She turned the knob and opened the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
The room was filled with people, from her old classmates, to the other team members. The place had streamers and balloons and a CD was playing softly in the background. On Xavier's table was a cake.  
  
Happy 21st Bday Jubes!  
  
Gambit walked over and handed her a party hat.  
  
"Happy birthday petite. We had to shorten yo're name on the cake, it was too long. Hope ya like it."  
  
She couldn't believe all the trouble they went to. Storm, Cyclops, Xavier, were all there. Beast stood behind Wolverine, wearing a blue party hat and a noise maker. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well, sugah, you finally made it. Happy birthday." Rogue said.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say. Thank you, so much. All of you."  
  
For the next hour they had cake, gave her her presents and just relaxed. At one point they blindfolded Xavier and played pin the tail on the Beast. Unfortunately, that didn't last long on account of ending up with too many tails on his body....come on, he's too big to miss! It was nearly 2am before they all started to go to bed. Jubilee sat on Xavier's couch, with all her gifts, and realized how lucky she was. Suddenly Wolverine came back in, holding a card in his hand.  
  
"Hey, Wolverine, what's up? I thought you were already in bed."  
  
"I forgot to give you this. Don't read it until I'm outta the room, ok?"  
  
"Sure." She said, taking the white envelope.  
  
Wolverine walked out, closing the door behind him and off towards his room.  
  
Meanwhile, Jubilee opened her card and started to read it. The front was a picture of roses, and it said To you on your special day.  
  
"Hmmm." She said, opening it, not used to seeing a rosy card from a guy like him.  
  
Happy Birthday, Kiddo. I guess I can't say kiddo anymore, huh? Now that you're 21 you're legal to do anything you want to. I'm not too good at writing this stuff. I just needed to say something and this was the best way of saying it to you. I'm not sure how to express my feelings towards you, without scaring you. I know I might be a lot older than you...but that can't change the way I feel about you, about how I've felt about you since you first came here. Aw, I'm no good at this mushy stuff, so good luck in your future, kiddo. Maybe one day I can say what I've always wanted to say. Happy 21st. Wolverine.  
  
Jubilee couldn't believe what she was reading. She always had feelings for him, but she thought he only looked at her like a daughter, not the same way she felt. She put the letter back into the envelope, and stuffed it into one of the gift bags. Standing up she opened the door and ran off in the same direction as Wolverine. Her heart was racing and her pulse was throbbing in her neck. She saw him, slowly walked down the dorm hall. She stopped and smiled.  
  
"Wolverine!"  
  
He turned around to see her running right at him. She didn't realize she was running too fast to stop before she hit him, sending them both falling to the floor. She was short of breath...but no where near short of breath as Wolverine was now.  
  
"I take it ya read my card?" He puffed.  
  
She stood up, pulling him up with her. Running her hand through her hair she blushed.  
  
"Yeah, it was sweet....in your own Wolverine style."  
  
She couldn't take it any longer, she had wanted to do this for so long and here was the chance, she had to be the first one to take the step. She leaned up and kissed him. He was a little shocked, not realizing that she had the same feelings as him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash behind them. There was Gambit, and his mug of cocoa on the floor.  
  
"Mon dieu...it's my fault, mon amies. Uh...uhm...goodnight."   
  
He said, running down the hallway, making the same mistake as Jubilee....crashing right into Rogue's door. She opened the door to find him in a curled up ball, then looked up to find Jubilee and Wolverine locked in each other's arms. She looked back down at Gambit.  
  
"That hurt, nes pas? Oh, mon dieu." He groaned.  
  
Rogue picked him up and hauled him to his room as Jubilee and Wolverine started to laugh. That night, everyone...that is everyone except Gambit, slept peacefully.  
  
(Well, I hope you like this one. Send me comments to let me know what you think.)  
  
(No doors were hurt in the making of this fanfiction...can't say the same about Gambit. Someone finally did come back to clean up the cocoa off the floor...after Beast slipped on it, sending him hurling down the hallway and into the wall. All characters are insured...and so are the walls. I'm now going to stop this little fine print and go and finish Jubilee's birthday cake :))  
  
  



End file.
